Wisdom's daughter
by PrimalEnergy
Summary: The Giant War was won. Demigods were finally at peace and able to rest. One day Annabeth was sitting on the beach and she gets a visit from her mother Athena. I was really upset we didn't get an Annabeth/Athena scene in Blood of Olympus. So here's one I created.


**Hello lovely people. So was anyone else really disappointed that we didn** **'t get an Athena/Annabeth scene in the Blood of Olympus? Heck aren't you disappointed we didn't get an Annabeth POV? Not even a Percy, Frank or Hazel. Completely outrageous! Everyone gets at least one POV in House of Hades and yet the favorites can't even get one POV in Blood of Olympus. It's sad and I can rant about how much I disliked The Blood of Olympus for days upon days. I wanted to write my own version of an Annabeth and Athena scene. Please review if you liked it! This will be my first fanfiction so any tips would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Annabeths POV:**

I sat at the beach watching the sea, I thought about all we have been through as a camp. The Giant War was won. The Greeks and the Romans had many losses, not as many as we would have if we didn't stand together. I glanced at Half-Blood hill and saw the Athena Parthenos gleaming in the sun. It was a breath taking image. Though I couldn't stare at it without getting a sour taste in my mouth. So much happened since I reclaimed the statue. Percy and I fell into the eternal abyss, Damasen and Bob gave their lives so we could have ours. I didn't realize I had tears on my cheeks till a voice shook me from my memories.

"It's quite a stunning sight is it not? Though I must say seeing you well brings me the greatest joy." I quickly wiped my cheek and turned to see my mother walking in the surf calmly as if shes been there the whole time. I didn't know what to say so I just bowed my head in acknowledgment.

"My daughter... Words cannot convey how proud I am of you. You may not think of me in the same way you did before. The way my Roman form treated you, how I was unable to talk to you after the battle." She paused as if collecting her thoughts. I sighed I was angry with my mother when we were on our quest to Athens. But that anger quickly resided when she stood next to me fighting the giant Enceladus.

"Mother I knew it was all neccasary. If Percy and I didn't do what we did we would of lost the war." I told her. I saw a small smile form. Though I couldn't tell if it was of sadness or joy.

"You've always wondered why my children never receive any special powers. Why you had to walk my mark alone." She questioned me.

"To prove that we had intelligence. That we didn't need to rely on other demigods or even magic items to get us out of our problems. A child of Athena should be wise not just clever." I smiled remembering I had said almost the same thing to Daedalus.

"Yes you are correct. Although you are missing a crucial detail. You do not have the powers of other demigods because it would cause such an unbalance. My children have always risen to become whatever they sought out to do. They create wonders. One of my children can turn the tide of a war with a single suggestion. Your intelligence is true power. The mightiest of weapons or powers must bow to wisdom." She started to walk towards me and when she reached me she sat down next to me and took my hand. "My child I wish you did not have to endure what you did. You freed me of centuries of hatred. You united my children. You brought peace to the Greeks and Romans. You endured Tartarus, a feat that has never been done before." I shuddered when she brought up Tartarus.

"I try not to think about that place." I told her honestly. It's not like I could hide it from her.

"Indeed. You have seen the true horror of the pit. You saw Tartarus take a physical form. But you survived. A feat no god of Olympus could claim. You sacrificed much upon that journey. You also gained a great deal." Athena seemed to let me take in this information. What did I really gain on the trip to the abyss? I smiled remembering the words of Bob the Titan. There is always at least one good one. Giants, Titans, and monsters.

"Mother maybe you can help me make sense of something." I asked her. She simply nodded her head as if telling me to continue. "When we were down there, we met Nyx. She is elder then Tartarus and Gaia. Yet we were able to confuse her trick her. How would she not see through our deception." At the time I was glad Percy and I made it out alive. Afterwards the thoughts started to creep into my mind.

"Nyx is a complicated goddess." My mother mused. "She is eldest of us all. She enjoys her duties. She has a special connection to the void. She has never interfered in the wars between the gods and Gaia's children. Yet I have always assumed she is a neutral party in this world of ours. I think she let you pass through her mansion. She played along with your trick." I tried to make sense of those words. Why would she do that? She is a sister of Gaia. Wouldn't she want her to win? I sighed knowing my mother wouldn't have the answers.

"I cannot stay much longer child. Zeus will notice I am not on Olympus. I will always be watching over you Annabeth. You have risen above all demigods in my eyes. You are a true hero of Olympus." She stood up. She held out her hand and I took it. When I was standing she embraced me. It was the first time my mother actually hugged me. I gave in and I hugged her back trying to hold back the tears. I knew they were streaming down my face though.

Athena let me go and wiped away my tears. I saw the pride in her face. "I will see you soon my daughter. You still have to finish your project do you not?" I smiled Olympus wasn't yet completed and I did have a lot of new ideas. She turned and started to walk away. When she was ten feet away from me she turned her head and had a mischievous look on her face that I have never seen her have. "I hope you like the gifts my daughter. It is the least I could do." With that she faded into nothing.

I didn't understand what she meant. I stared at the sea one last time before jogging back to my cabin. It would be almost dinner time. As I ran into the cabin I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the room. On my bed was a very familiar laptop. I couldn't believe it. How could Athena retrieve it? It had fallen into the abyss. I was so fixated on the laptop it took me a few seconds to realize there was an object next to it. When I looked at it my heart stopped. It was my dagger. The one I had since I was seven. I felt the tears coming. I tried to hold it back but I just couldn't.

It was one of the greatest gifts I've ever received.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Obviously it is very unrealistic. Annabeth could have been way out of character, but it is what I envisioned. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
